Reincarnation
by Bookworm2605
Summary: When you die your supposed to stay dead. I mean Your not supposed to be reincarnated into an anime? When Elizabeth McCarty dies she reincarnates into Naomi Freeccss, Gon's Older sister, And Dives into a world of trouble,and Adventure. Besides being an adult stuck inside a baby's body and going through puberty twice can't be all that bad...Right?
1. Chapter 1

Dying sucks.

Especially if it's from a disease in which you can feel yourself dying and you know your going to die, and you have to keep on living with the fact that you could die any second now. So yeah dying sucks.

I remember The day the doctors told me I was gonna die. Well they didn't really tell me I was going to die but I wasn't stupid enough to not interpret their words, I was fifteen when they told me I had cancer. I don't really remember the type of cancer I had but they said I had a ten percent of survival. So yeah, as could guess I gave up. I didn't commit suicide or anything like that, No, I just excepted the fact that I was going to die. Of course I still had that slim chance of living but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

There were days in which I would cry tof myself about how miserable I was or get all emo, you know like act all mopy and sulk all the time. It bothered the hell out of my parents but they understanding all the same. In the rest of my time of living I would watch anime, or read books, or spend my time on tumblr. It was my escape of the terrible truth that was reality. It helped me cope with death. I no longer felt sorry for myself, I had my own little world filled with OTP's, ships, fanart, fanfictions, cosplay, comic con, and AMV's. It was a perfect life for a fangirl like me.

So when the time came for, me to die of cancer, I was happy. Now you might ask why? Why I was happy to die? How could you accept death so easily? The answer is simple I wasn't happy for my death, It actually sucked ass to be completely honest with you. It was painful, Like Thousands of Needles were inside my lungs, My eyes were on fire, And my bones felt like were being broken one by one, My blood was boiling, and my heart felt...Empty. So yeah, It really freaking hurt.

I was happy because of the short life I lived. I was happy because I was blessed with two wonderful parents, With the places I got to see, With the people I got to meet, For having a healthy life for a time.

So when I took my last final breaths, I smiled and looked at my mother and father. And I remember so very clearly the Broken expression on my mothers face and the painful expression on my fathers face when I said my last and final words.

_Don't cry..._

And so at 4:14 am on January 31st, A Monday, Elizabeth Mason McCarty, Age eighteen, Died... Or at least I thought I had.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was twelve my parents gave me the 'talk'. It was hands down the most traumatic experiences of my life. Why? Because unlike most Kids I didn't get the 'birds and bees' or 'when mommy and daddy love each other very much' speech, Oh God, No, I got diagrams and straight forward explanation. I didn't get the G rated speech, I got the R rated speech, and as a result of that I had nightmares for weeks... Now Why am I telling you about my personal experience of the 'Talk'? Because being pushed out of someone had taken the title of the most traumatizing moments of my life...or well my new life.

Are you confused yet?

If you are then let me explain, so about like five minutes ago I died (It wasn't a pleasant experience by the way).I woke up half outside and half inside the woman's body who was now I guess was giving birth. But you know what the crazy part was? She was giving birth to me, And for the love of all things holy I was scared. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see anything that could traumatize me more.

I heard my new 'mom' give on last grunt of pain and a whimper from somewhere in the room (Probably my new 'dad'). I slid out to be grabbed by soft hands. The Doctor gave me a once over.

"It's a Girl!" he told my mom. He handed me to the nurse who cleaned me up and wrapped a soft pink blanket around me.

"Can I see her?" I heard a women say. The nurse walked over to the voice and handed me over. I looked up to see a women with violet eyes and black hair, she was beautiful. She smiled at me and turned to look at her left side.

"Do you want hold her?" She asked the person beside her, Not that she needed to. She handed me over before the Man could protest. The man struggled to hold me as I wiggled around to make myself comfortable. When I finally did look at him my little mind broke.

_It was Ging Freeccss, Ging-Freaking-Freeccss._

A strangled sound came out of me as I tried to comprehend what the actual fuck was happening. I was dreaming, I didn't just die five minutes ago, No, I had an attack and I fainted. I was probably just dreaming, Yeah that's it 'cause there's no way I was reincarnated inside the Hunter X Hunter world and much less Ging Freeccss daughter. That isn't possible, No way. I looked up at Ging again, He looked panicked.

"Did I break her?" He asked. A tired laugh came from the woman beside him, He scowled.

"This isn't funny, Yuki" He told her while the woman, Yuki, continued laughing

"I know, and no you didn't break her" She told him. He let out a sigh of relief. A silence fell over the two of them for a moment before Yuki spoke.

"Naomi" she whispered before she reach out and stoked my face. "Honest and Beautiful"

"Naomi Freeccss" Ging said as if testing out how it sounded. "I like it"

"Of course you do I picked it after all" She said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ging snorted and looked at me again.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Squirt"


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after I was born Ging left. It was to be expected of course He left Gon when he was just a baby, But I was still worried for Gon, and Yuki.

Yuki found out that she was pregnant again three weeks after Ging left. She was about eight weeks along and had one hella of an appetite. But then again Gon is inside that stomach so you really can't blame her.

Month after Month Yuki would leave me with her sister and go to work, pregnant and all. Then she would come pick me up and literately drag her feet all the way home, Feed me and then make food herself, And then go to sleep to wake up in four hours to repeat the cycle. There were some complications in the pregnancy that forced her to quit her job. We had to leave our home and home in with Yuki's parents. They were furious of course when they found out that Ging had left without sending any money to support us.

Two Months later Gon was born, and Yuki had died.

That day was filled with tears of happiness and sadness.

Another Year had gone by before Ging came back , oh and the face he made when he found out about Gon and Yuki's death was heartbreaking. For one, He now had two brats to take care of and now he found out that his lover was dead. So I wasn't surprised when He put up a cold front and decided to give us away to Mito. Our grandparents were Okay with giving me away since I looked so much like my mother, and served as a painful reminder of the Daughter they once had. They were reluctant to give Gon away, They grew found of the little guy and I couldn't blame them, The little shit was a cutie.

During the trip to Whale Island Ging taught me some fighting techniques, He knew I was smart enough to understand what he was saying, But of course I would. After all I am an adult stuck in a toddlers Body.

When we arrived at whale Island the exchange was quiet and tense. Fury was oozing out of Mito, Muttering about 'how can you leave your kids this easily'. When It was Time for Ging to finally leave, I remember him Bending down so he could look at me in the eye.

"Take care of Gon Okay? Your gonna have to protect him and teach him to be a strong hunter. Your not going to see me in a few years" I snorted at this which made him smile a little.

"Take care of yourself Okay? Become a Strong Hunter and then come find me, I know you can" And with that he gave me a quick kiss to the forehead and walked away.

"Daddy" I called out to him. He turned around just in time for him to catch me.

"Daddy, You have to Promise me that you won't leave me and Gon forever Okay? Don't leave us" I whispered into his neck. I felt him awkwardly pat my head.

"I promise, I won't leave you. I'll be hiding and your gonna have to find me that's all" He told me. I raised my head to look at him and held out my pinky Finger.

"Pinky Promise?" I asked him, He laughed and hooked his pinky with mine.

"I Pinky Promise" I wiggled my way out of his arms and Smiled.

"If you break that Promise then I'll be strong enough to punch you senseless" He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Sure thing squirt" And with that Ging Freeccss disappeared.

* * *

**Hey Guys, Bookworm here.**

**In this story I'm not gonna make Ging into a crap dad...Well maybe a little But that's not the point. Ging has no Idea how to be a father and Is to scared to try it. So he leaves Naomi and Gon with his cousin and mom since they somewhat have an idea about taking care of children. Also because he's scared to lose them and he is a hunter so he's rarely gonna see them anyway. **

**That's all I have to say for right now. **

**~Bookworm**

**P.S. I am terribly sorry about the confusion, I accidentally posted a chapter from my other story. I am so, so, so sorry. I feel like an idiot *face palm* Thank you Mikklystar for pointing that out... **


End file.
